What I Did For Love
by CreativeWr1ter
Summary: Potential Spoilers for 3x05.  Rachel makes a decision that could potentially tear her and quinn apart.  R&R please and thank you :D   Rated t for Language 'pretty harsh language, but not enough for an m'


A/N: Potential Spoilers for ep. 3x05.

A/N2: Also, there is a story that RiverKirby and I are currently working on, and it shall be placed on our joint page on this website. As soon as story hits 10 reviews, the trailer for that story goes up, and it will go up on this account. If you liked I'll Catch You, then you'll definitely want to see the trailer for this. That being said, enjoy!

**What I Did For Love**

Quinn Fabray was at her house, relaxing on the couch, looking up at the ceiling with her hands resting behind her head, fingers laced together as she rested her head on the pillow at the edge of the couch. She was currently thinking of what to get her girlfriend for Christmas. She wanted it to be perfect, because even though Rachel didn't celebrate Christmas, she still wanted to make sure that the girl got exactly what she deserved…everything.

Her train of thought was broken, however, as she heard a pounding on her door, making her jump slightly at the sudden noise. She got up, and made her way over to the door, looking through the peephole to see who was on the other side. Opening the door immediately, her heart broke at the sight in front of her. Rachel was a mess, sobbing terribly, and upon the opening of the door, she launched herself into Quinn's arms.

Being pushed back a slight bit, the blonde still managed to right herself, bringing her and the ball huddled against her over to the couch. After a few minutes, the brunette's tears had managed to turn into just heavy breathing, her body still shaking a slight bit.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Quinn offered, curious as to what exactly got her little diva to break like this.

"Quinn, look at me, please?" The former cheerio's hazel eyes rose up, meeting brown ones. Taking the look on the singer's face, this was not going to be good, whatever it was. Rachel took her girlfriend's hand in hers, intertwining their fingers together and took a breath to steady herself before continuing, "Before I tell you this, I need you to know I would never go out of my way to deliberately hurt you. Also, I need you to promise me something."

Getting slightly worried at was going to be unloaded on her, she did her best to put on a smile, as she nodded, motioning for her girlfriend to continue.

"I need you to promise me that no matter what I say after this, you will not run, or kick me out. I need you to attempt to listen to me, even though I know you won't want to."

Bracing herself for whatever was coming, she did the best she could to calm her nerves, and then nodded again, "I'll do my best, Rach."

"Well, you know how Finn and I are 'dating'", she said using air quotes, and Quinn nodded, knowing fully well that her and Finn were together, at least in the eyes of everyone but them, because she wasn't ready to come out yet.

"Well…I…god…I slept with him…but, you have to unde-," she was cut off, as the hand that had been holding hers pulled away instantly , covering the blonde's mouth, as she got up, beginning to back away slowly, running upstairs, the diva right on her tail. She headed in her room, and shut the door right in her face. Turning around, everything crashed down on her, as she began to cry, tears flowing freely down her face, sliding down the door, as she heard Rachel on the other side of the door.

"Quinn, please, you have to let me explain"

Fully enraged at the brunette's words, she yelled back, "Explain what? How you went ahead and fucked the man-child behind my back! I mean, what did he offer you Berry, did he flash you that dopey fucking smile, making you forget that you have a fucking girlfriend, whom you've been with for seven months? Jesus Christ, man-hands, I thought you had changed. You've told me that you've changed, and that you wouldn't do that to me!"

Her heart breaking as she heard Quinn begin to resort to the names that she had finally begun to get over, she responded, seeing that the other girl was done, "Quinn, I didn't have a choice, you have to let me-," again she was cut off by a roar from the other side, as the blonde growled audibly.

"You didn't have a choice? The hell you didn't, Berry! Even that giant oaf knows that no means no, and he's not going to rape someone. So you did have a choice, and you fucked up!"

Knowing that the blonde wasn't going to listen to a lot more, Rachel made a last ditch effort to get through to her, slamming her fist against the door out of her frustration at the situation she had been put in, "Dammit, Quinn, I did it for you, that's what I've been trying to tell you the whole time!"

Hearing footsteps come towards the door at breakneck speed, she decided to stand her ground, going with the thought that she had her girlfriend out of the room, as the door opened, and she felt a stinging sensation across the cheek, making her stagger backwards before dropping. Looking up, her hand pressed to her cheek, tears now flowing down freely, she looked up, and said ten words that made Quinn's thoughts all the more conflicted.

"He was going to out us to the entire school."

_**Earlier that day-**_

_ Rachel saw the quarterback lingering in the choir room as she was talking with Mr. Schuester, discussing ideas for Sectionals. As the teacher headed out of the room, she turned around, looking at the boy, "I'm assuming that there is a reason you're still here, Finn?"_

_ "Yeah, Rach. We barely see each other anymore besides at school, so I want to do something tonight. I know that you have to do your vocal exercises for two hours when you get home, so come over my house at six? I'm going to make you a dinner," he basically ordered, unaware of how it came across, a lopsided smile plastered on his face as Rachel nodded._

_ The brunette headed out of the choir room, pulling out her phone, texting the cheerleader to let her know what she was going to be doing._

_ '__**Hey, gotta hang out with Finn, I'll see you around 7:30 - R'**_

_ She arrived at Finn's house at 5:55, and noticed a rather pleasant smell coming from the kitchen. 'Wow I feel horrible that this whole thing between us is a sham. I have to break it off with him soon. Hopefully Quinn won't need too much longer'_

_ Finn greeted her, bringing her into the kitchen where an entire meal had been prepared, and for just having two hours, she had to admit that he did rather well. They ate through the dinner, having small talk, nothing too serious, and Rachel was actually having fun, like they used to when he was content with them just being friends. _

_ After the dinner was finished, he told her to wait a minute, before hurrying off. He came back two minutes later, taking her hand, surprisingly gently, and leading her to his room, where she saw his tv with the menu for Funny Girl on display. She had to admit, if she had been attracted to men, that she would probably have gushed over this display of affection, but she simply did what she knows how to do best. She acted._

_ They curled up on his bed like they had done a few times before, and watched the movie. As it came to a close, he looked down at her, and she knew exactly what was coming. Letting her mind drift to Quinn, she did her best to go along with the kiss. Everything went smoothly, until he ran his hand down her stomach, beginning lift the shirt gently. She broke away from the kiss, unable to put up a façade anymore._

_ Getting up, she looked at him where he remained sitting on the bed, "Finn, stop." He listened to her, his face showing that he was clearly confused, as in his mind everything had been going great. "I can't do this with you. I can't do this to you, keep leading you on."_

_ Looking down, for a second, then looking back up at her, he squinted, letting out, in a slightly broken voice, "What do you mean, You can't keep leading me on."_

_ Rachel sighed, "This," she pointed between himself and her repeatedly before continuing, "Isn't real. We aren't really dating. I don't know really what to say to you, except that I'm terribly sorry. You're a good person Finn, and you're going to make someone very happy someday, I'm afraid it just won't be me. I know you don't understand why I did this, but please, just know that I do care for you, even though this seems like-"_

_ "Like you're taking my heart and stomping on it for the second time? Cause if that's what you were going to say that it seems like, well then you would be dead on. Just…tell me this much, Rachel. Who is it?"_

_ Figuring that she couldn't really hurt the boy any more than she already had, she spoke, "Quinn. We've been going out for seven months."_

_ His jaw dropped, mouth gaping open in disbelief, as he processed everything, "Wait, so you mean to tell me that when you asked me out, that was all just a cover? I mean, come on, Rachel, we've been close ever since we beat Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals, you could have at least told me that this was just a cover! I might not have liked it, but I can honestly say that I would've done it in a heartbeat if it kept you happy. For fucks sake, all I've ever wanted was for you to be happy! But you had to do this, I mean I thought…," he trailed off, looking down._

_ Rachel knew how he got when he was thinking hard about something, and she saw the gears turning in his head, so she spoke up, "Finn Hudson, don't you dare say something about this. Do you know what that would do to Quinn?"_

_ Looking up at her with a look that she had never seen before from him, one that looked downright criminal, he smirked, "Do you really want to stay hidden? You really care for her that much?"_

_ Sighing, not really knowing where this was going, she responded, "Yes, Finn, I care for her. So much it hurts."_

_ "Sleep with me, and my lips are sealed. I swear on my father, and not Burt, but my real father, that I won't say a word about you two dyking it up together. Either that, or it goes up on facebook, twitter, and tumblr in the next two minutes. Consider it a more fitting apology for taking up four months of my life, and throwing them away."_

_ Rachel sat there for a minute and a half, weighing all of her options out, before giving up and sighing, looking up at him with tears in her eyes, not having expected him to be capable of this. _

_ "Okay."_

**Present Time-**

Quinn looked at Rachel, after hearing what the brunette said, and fell to her knees in front of her, "What?"

"He told me that unless I slept with him, he was going to post about our relationship, which I had to inform him of after he tried to get under my shirt, causing me to end the illusion that him and I were together. We both know how small this town is, and that if that had happened, word would have reached your parents by the end of the night, and you would be homeless thirty minutes later. No one from the club, including myself as we've talked about before, would be able to take you into their house, so you would really be homeless. I couldn't let him do that to you. So I decided that a brief moment of constant uncomfort, and having to fix things with you, was better than worrying about where you would be staying night to night." Noticing that she was starting to get through to the blonde, she said something that she had wanted to say for a few days, but the timing just hadn't been right. She brought her hand up to Quinn's cheek gently, cupping it, "Quinn, I love you. I hope that you can still find it in you to love me back."

Finally finding her words, she began to speak, "I do love you, Rach. I'm mad at the situation, now that I know what happened. I can't say that I'm entirely over the fact that he…oh, god, he took-",

Nodding, sniffling while she spoke, Rachel wanted to say it for herself, "My virginity…yeah, he did. But, honestly, even though it's not how I wanted my first time to be, you will have the honor of being the first person that I'm intimate with that I love. Your parents are gone for the weekend, right?"

"Yeah, they're both at some hotel out in California that my dad gets free treatment at."

Rachel took out her cell phone, placing a call, "Hey, Dad? It's me. Just figured I'd let you both know that I'm going to be at Quinn's for the night. Don't worry, I promise you both on Barbra Streisand that nothing is going to happen. Ok, thank you Dad. Tell Daddy that I said hi, and goodnight to the both of you." She hung up, and stood, taking Quinn's hand, leading both to Quinn's bed, "Come on, Quinn."

The blonde stood up, following the brunette onto the bed, where they both lay, looking at each other, before she spoke up, "I'm sorry that I hit you."

"Its understandable Quinn. To be honest, if you hadn't, I would've thought that something was wrong with you."

Quinn chuckled lightly, before placing a kiss to her forehead, "I know, I just don't like seeing you hurt. Just to let you know, I don't know how long it will be until I'm comfortable coming out, but I'm going to work harder to get there. I don't want to have to hide what we have. Oh, and don't worry about Finn. Let's just say that he'll be getting the 'Lima Heights Treatment tomorrow in school'".

Finally feeling better, Rachel gave Quinn a quick peck on the lips, and rolled over, moving back closer to Quinn so that the blonde could wrap her arms around her.

"Love you, Quinn."

"Love you too, my gold star."

Ok, people, like usual, all reviewers get that shout-out at the end of the next upload, which up to you lot, could be very soon . Hope that you liked it!


End file.
